1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a direction setting device, more particularly to a direction setting device of a stroller which device includes fewer components than the prior art models so that it is easier to assemble and produce.
2. Description of the Related Art
Direction setting devices for strollers are well known in the art. One of these, U.S. Pat. No. 931741, is shown in FIG. 1. As illustrated, the device includes an upper connector (A) which is adapted to be connected to a leg supporting the seat of a baby stroller and which has a shaft (A3) and a spring (B2) biased key member (B) mounted thereon, and a lower connector (C) which is adapted to be connected to a rear roller holder (F) of the baby stroller. The lower connector (C) includes a tubular member for rotatably receiving the shaft (A3) of the upper connector (A). The tubular member has a circular contacting surface (C2) made to abut the key member (B) and a key way (C1) on the circular contacting surface (C2) which receives the key member (B) of the upper connector (A) to prevent the rotation of the lower connector relative to the upper connector (A).
A control mechanism (D) urges the key member (B) against the bias action of the spring (B2), moving it ton a first position in which the key member (B) is spaced from the circular contacting surface of the lower connector so that the lower connector can rotate relative to the upper connector allowing the front roller of the stroller to move in any direction and a second position in which the key member is biased to extend into the key way (C1) of the lower connector (C), preventing the rotation of the lower connector relative to the upper connector, as shown in FIG. 2.
It has been found that the above-mentioned direction setting device, though useful includes too many components and its construction is a bit complicated. Therefore, the construction cost is correspondingly high.